AUTHOR'S NOTES
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Just a little something for you lovely people to read and to help me with.
1. Chapter 1

**Evening my lovely followers, and favourites.**

**Now as you may of Noticed I haven't posted anything in a short while, for this I am deeply and truly sorry. This is why I have posted this Author's Note as a story.**

**I have several stories on the run at the moment, All of which are Chapter based stories, and all of which are awaiting their next chapters. Now I know some of you prefer one over the rest, some of you even like two maybe all of the current uncompleted chapter stories I am writing. But I have come to major stand still, I need help from you all in writing the next chapters for each story. **

**The ones I am currently desiring to work on are as Follows:**

**Hikaris Fantasies are Dark - TenderShipping Story.**

**Life at Cross Academy - Senri Shiki &amp; Oc Story**

**Life with the Sakamaki Brothers - Subaru Sakamaki &amp; Oc Story (Mentions of Ayato &amp; Yui)**

**They are my main three stories I have in the chapter bin waiting to be started on their next chapters. **

**I understand, that each of the three stories will take me some time to write up the next chapter, but it helps me if I know what it is people would like me to update next, As I find pride in entertaining YOU, Yes you my followers and favourites. So let me know what I should continue you with next, and what you would like to see in that Chapter. **

**Hikaris Fantasies are Dark has it's main plot in my head and on paper, I just need extra help, I have a scene of something romantic and chilly with Black rose petals. I just need ideas for the Position they should do next. as I am sure most of you all know that Hikaris Fantasies are Dark is BDSM Story. 15 Fantasies, 15 Chapters, and 15 Different positions/scenes. **

**Life at Cross Academy's last chapter is only the first half, the next half I am having the issues with. Senri has Taken Aikura out of Cross academy, but where has he taken her? Why? Will the others find them? You let me know what you think should happen next. **

**Life with the Sakamaki Brothers is currently at a stand still, as I am not sure what to write next, so if any one who has been following it reads this, please let me know if you think the main pairing (Subaru&amp;Aidosana) Should have a chapter to themselves, and if so what should be in it? How would you like to seem them react alone? I am always open to ideas from my readers/followers/favourites simply because I write for YOU. **

**Until, I am able to post the next installment of one of my three main chapters, I will begin to start on my master piece Deaths Hand. A single sides Tender-shipping &amp; AngstShipping story. **

**Maybe even start on a few other one shots, till I am giving the ideas I need to help me push my other stories into posting mode. So please help me out if you can. the ideas I have come from you all and your reviews to the stories. **

**This post will only be available till I have been able to post the next chapter of one of the stories. Then it will be edited and re-posted.**


	2. DemoniLussuria is GONE!

Hey Guys, this isn't an actual update, However, I do have some news for you.

The account link for Wattpad now no longer works, as I deleted my wattpad account. I do however have a new account, under a new name, and dealing with new stories you will not be use to seeing me publish. However, I do now take on requests, for those of you interested in having a story dedicated to you, and these will be posted on wattpad. If you are interested in my list of anime/game pairings that I will write, please feel free to hit me up, and send me a message here, and I will give you the name of a story on Wattpad that I have written. Though, I will inform you, I will be looking over your profiles, to see if I know you as I do not want to have to destroy another account because of people who take pleasure in tormenting and bullying others online. so please be respectful of MY decision if I refuse to give you my wattpad account. as I don't want the same harassment I have just spent the last 15 months being put through.

Thank you all in advance.

Yours forever faithfully and hard working,

SamuKokoro-Yami-Bella


End file.
